Je Rêve de Toi
by The Flower Girl
Summary: Angry at her time of the month, Lina expands her horizons and spends a little quality time to herself.


Lina was angry. No, angry was too nice a word. She was furious! Not only did she have all those damn bobby pins in her hair from that fucking hairdresser, but now she had to deal with bleeding all over the damn place. She growled and punched the bed, causing Gourry to rise from his sleep.

"Good morinng," he mumbled.

"Morning," she said, anger in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rolling over.

"Nothing," she muttered, narrowly escaping his gaze.

"Come on Lina, I know you well enough to know you're lying. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" she asked, smirking.

"Hey. We've been though that."

"Sure, sure."

She paused, choosing her words carefully. It's not like they hadn't been through a million of these-hell, it hadn't even stopped her from some other things a few months ago.

"I'm not in the best of mood."

"Oh...that time of the month again?" Gourry asked, suddenly figured it out.

How _does_ he know that? she wondered.

She changed the subject as she sat up. Suddenly feeling chill, she rummaged through the piles of clothes. Finding Gourry's clothes folded neatly on the dresser, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head. She looked like a child playing dress up in her father's clothes, but she swallowed that fact and sat back on the bed.

"Lina! I just had those cleaned!" he protested.

"Well, are you going to help me take out these pins?"

"Come on Lina, I'm not wearing my other shirt."

Sighing angrily, she sat up. Grabbing her clothes from the dresser, she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She exited a few minutes later, wearing everything but her outer tunic and boots. Balling Gourry's shirt up, she threw it at him.

The shirt hit him and he fell back. He was an idiot; to tease Lina like that. He knew better.

She sat down on the bed, facing the mirror.

"Are you going to help me take these pins out?"

She was answered by a groan.

"Oh, come on, it didn't hurt that much," she said, leaning back and pulling the shirt off his face. "Come on, I'll take that braid out if you help me."

Protesting, he crawled out of bed, and walked to the dresser, sliding on his pants, much to Lina's chagrin. His eye caught the door, which hung half open. It seemed like there was something sitting on the table. Walking a little farther, he noticed it looked like food.

"Hey Lina, I think there's food out here."

"Really?" she asked, jumping up and running past him. "Wait..what?"

Upon the silver tray sat two servings of breakfast (although not _nearly _enough, Lina thought) and a note. As nosy as she was, she ignored the note for a moment to quickly stuff grapes from the bowl into her mouth.

"OK, now what does this note say?"

She ripped open the envelope and read the letter aloud.

"_Dear Mister Gourry and Miss Lina:_

_ Thank you for coming to Daddy's garden party. It had a wonderful turnout and I know many people enjoyed_ _seeing you two, however, I know you used the garden house last night, and am a little embarrassed. However, I sent up some breakfast to say thank you. I expect to see you downstairs shortly after you've received this note._

_Amelia_

_P.S. I had your clothes washed for you. They're on the dresser."_

"Dammit Amelia! This food is cold!" Lina screeched, dropping her bacon back onto the plate.

"I'm sure it's been sitting there for a while," Gourry said. "It took us a while to see this."

"Screw this, let's just go get some breakfast."

And she was off, with Gourry close behind her.

* * *

Amelia blew on her tea as Lina and Gourry tore down the hall. She thought she understood those two, but recent events proved her otherwise; perhaps she'd plan some activity that would separate them for a little while. She heard back for the rest of the night about their little tryst. Oh well, she figured she'd be no different if she had the opportunity to abandon her duties for a little while to try something new.

Just as she predicted, they entered the room as her tea cooled.

"Hello," she said, looking up from her tea.

"Hey Amelia."

Lina sat down, facing Amelia as she and Gourry dueled for food.

"So what was the point of that letter?" Lina asked, stealing an egg from Gourry while his back was turned.

"To thank you," Amelia replied, eating the last roll before Lina decided she wanted it.

"But why the part about the garden house?" she questioned, fork shielding her last piece of bacon from Gourry's fork.

"I just thought you should know people heard you."

Her face reddened.

"I thought I shouldn't say anything, but then I thought if I didn't, it wouldn't be just because you should know."

"Wow." Lina sat back, shocked. "Sorry."

She back, full, although her plate was only half-empty. Dam period, forcing her to eat less. It was evil.

"Hey Amelia, I hate to cut this short, but I don't feel so good. I'm going to head back upstairs and take a bath."

She slid her chair back and started to take off.

"Hey Gourry, what are you planning to do?"

"I dunno," he replied. "I might go spar."

She nodded as she left the room. After watching her go (he liked that hip sway. Who could blame him?), he turned back to Amelia and quickly dumped the contents of Lina's plate onto his.

* * *

Lina slid her boots off and fell back on the bed. Gods, this damn thing was annoying. At least she got those damned bobby pins out of her hair. Finally, she thought, harboring a special hatred for that hairdresser. She slid off the bed and walked to the bathroom, running the tap for a few minutes. Hooray for royalty and their modern inventions, she thought as she removed her bandeau and slid her tunic off her shoulders. Testing the water with her fingers, she figured it was warm enough. She stripped the rest of the way and slid into the warm water.

The water was heavenly. It seemed to take all her pains away. That was what she really loved about baths, they seemed to cure all her ailments, and she always felt better after them.

And then she felt it. She rubbed her legs together, hoping the feeling would go away. She didn't want to do anything, she was messy and crampy and didn't really want to do anything.

A thought crossed her mind. No, she couldn't do that, she never had been that kind of girl.

"Well, how else am I going to get rid of this?" she asked herself, listening to her voice bounce off the walls.

And suddenly she thought of Gourry, outside sparring, muscles glistening in the sun. Hair the color of sunlight and eyes like the sky-gods he was a beautiful man, she thought as she closed her eyes.

She had to admit, she'd never done this before- never really felt the need, but all she had to do was think of Gourry. He always made things better anyway.

Soon, she was envisioning his hands on her, gently massaging her nipples. She missed his tongue, latching onto it like it was a magnet, but she'd get by. One hand snaked down to her folds as she noticed she felt different than when Gourry touched her. As she fingered the insides of her folds, she thought of Gourry, how he could be rough when he needed to be but was always gentle when he was with her.

She pulled her nipple, like Gourry would do and she gasped. She sunk lower into the bath, moaning softly. Slowly with her finger, she began rubbing the spot Gourry would rub and she jolted upward, grabbing the tub. Oh gods, it was great from every angle, she thought as she rubbed that spot again.

"Oh! Gourry!" she cried, as a feeling of warmth consumed her. But she wasn't through, she wouldn't be through until that feeling was gone. She slid as far as she could into the tub without submerging her head. Opening her legs farther, she propped one on the corner of the wall and let one hang over the side. Following what Gourry would do, she rubbed her stomach and lower areas before sliding back between the folds.

She started slow at first, whispering his name as sensation began to flow up through her body. Pressing down just a minute caused her eyes to shoot open and her to gasp.

"Oh!"

Gourry entered the room. He threw himself on the divan, exhausted. Once he felt the energy, he'd take a bath, but for now he was content just to lay there.

Suddenly, his name pierced the silence. His name? He listened for a moment. It sounded like Lina. Wait a minute, was Lina _moaning_?

Crawling off the divan, he made his way to the bathroom, at least he thought that's where the noise was coming from. He went to knock, just to make sure she was OK, when he heard his name, low and guttural as she had called so many times before. And then he knew what she was doing. She didn't need his help at all.

Something inside him gushed up. She actually used him to give herself pleasure. He didn't know that she did that. He kept learning more about her everyday, he though as he walked away from the door as her cries of pleasure grew louder.

He couldn't stand it-her cries were driving him crazy. He had to leave. Leaving his stuff behind, he quickly closed the outside door and ran into the hallway.

In the final moments, as she lost sensation in her toes, she concentrated on the feeling coming from her loins and envisioned for a moment, the smiling visage she had burned into her mind. He was doing this to her, he was making her feel this way.

"Oh! Yes! Oh gods! Yes! Oh-oh Gourry! Oh!"

She bit her lip as the feeling suddenly left her and she was at peace.

She lay in the tub, hair floating around her, appearing as if she had drown in her bath; panting for a few moments. Wow! Suddenly she felt better! She'd have to try this again sometime. Pulling the plug, she dried herself off and looked around. Gourry was nowhere to be found. Maybe she'd just take a nap until he returned.


End file.
